The Good, The Bad, and The Blocky
by jairus100
Summary: When five friends are sucked into minecraft, how will they deal with surviving the wild and each other?Rated M for violence and other stuff. I do not own minecraft nor the clothing mentioned in it.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: New Beginnings

**I would like to say if I may, this is my first fanfict, so don't judge me (just realized I'm forever alone.) I do not own minecraft and the mods mentioned, it belongs to mojang. I also do not own Vans, Jordan's ,and Nike. This chapter may get boring bcuz it introduces you the characters and personality.**

Unknown P.O.V.

"Finally, it's Friday." I say as I wake up with sun in my eyes. I look at my alarm clock as it reads 6:04. I get up from my bed to change for school. "Hmm. What should I wear," I thought before entering my closet "maybe I should wear my favorite clothes, after all its Friday."

5 minutes later

I walk over to my mirror. "Looking good Jairus…" I comment about what I see before me. I am 6 foot 2 with brown hair and hazel eyes. I'm wearing my favorite gray sweater with a piano design. Under my gray sweater I wear my stripped shirt which was black and gray. I am also wearing a pair of light gray skinny jeans with a design of an arrow going through my knee, and with a pair of black vans. I look at the time to check if I am late or not and it is apparently 6:45. "Awwww… Crap!" I yell as I jump towards the door to the front of my house and I started to sprint my way to my college. I suddenly noticed how there was no traffic and no other students when it hit me like a wall. I forgot yesterday it was daylight saving time so I'm actually ahead of everyone else by an hour "ha ha suckers" I thought.(not really, more me.)

10 minutes later

I waited at my spot where my Bros and I meet. The first to arrive was my first friend was Christian or who we like to call Fluffy**. (20 COOKIES FOR WHO THOSE FINDS THE YOUTUBER WHO IS ALSO CALLED FLUFFY.)** He is kind and fat like a bear but if you get on his bad side of him you probably won't live to see the next day. He is 6 foot 4 with dark brown hair and is Hispanic. He wears his favorite iron colored sweater with dark blue jeans. What really stand out with him are his shoes. They are a custom pair of black Jordan's but with little pieces of real iron to make the shoes weigh 12 pounds. He slowly walks up to me with his stupid smiling face…

Fluffy's P.O.V.

"Hello my little Asian, did you eat your dumplings?" I joke as I see anger slowly rise in him. "Really you're joking with me. Remember last time I snapped?" He replied. "Oh yeah sorry about that." I realize as I rub the scar on my arm. "Damn, that was horrible." Jairus says "but hey, I am on medication now so it's alright."

"O-okay" I said.

*cue awkward pause*

"Hey what's up fluffy?" a voice behind me says.

I turn around to see my best friend Princeton. He is African-American with short black hair in an afro, and I'd say he is perfectly 6 feet tall. Weirdly enough he is wearing his favorite cloths too like Jarius and me. He is wearing a dark red shirt with black flames, a pair of pure black cargo shorts, and his favorite black and red Vans I bought him for Christmas. He considered himself the leader but him and I have had this power struggle since we were little over the group. Honestly, he almost looks as good as me. "Hey Princeton." Jairus replies. "How is it going?" "Awe not much Jairus. I've been mostly playing this game called Minecraft and been downloading random mods for it." "Really like what?" I ask him, "Oh some mods to add some cool weapons, new blocks, and a mod that turns mobs into girls tha-" Wait what did you say?!"Jairus and I exclaim. "Don't worry about it, I'll tell you later Jerry and Erik are coming over." He states and sure enough, here comes the two players…

Jerry's P.O.V.

" And I say ' looks whose talking'." I say before me and my best friend Erik start to crack up like 2 idiots "Which we are." I think as Erik and I walk up to the group. Erik is around Fluffy's height but around 2 inches taller than him, so he looks like a giant compared to us. He is Hispanic like Fluffy but is tall and lanky. He wears a custom sweater (He doesn't say how he got it, just he had for a long time.) with a purple particle design around the bottom, and on his hood he has two dark purple square that look like eyes. He wears plain black skinny jeans and a pair of Nike shoes. He is the funniest one in the group and is athletic like me. Me, I'm wearing a pair of dark blue cargo shorts with a light green sweater. My shorts have holes and bite marks from my dog. My shoes are plain black Vans with no design. Erik and I are players because we have already got laid. We slowly walk to the group and I notice how they too are also wearing their favorite pair of cloths. There is Jairus, the loner of the group, watching and observing us like animals, then the two happy and jolly santas who are always get together, and then there is Erik and me who are each other's wing men.

"hey Erik. Hey Jerry" The three of them greet us in their own way. "hey Jerry, Erik" Jairus says in his casual monotone voice. "Wsop my nigga!" Princeton says to us, letting him to jump in front of us. "Hey buddies!" Fluffy says in his common jolly voice. "Guys, guys, relax. The party just arrived." I say to frustrate them. "hey we were having a great time until you two showed up." Jairus retaliated but I don't take him serious with his calm voice even though I can somehow feel his anger rising in him. "JK LOL" I reply with a slight chuckle from him. "Relax Jairus, you need to calm down if you ever want to get a girlfriend.' "he he" a slight chuckle from everyone around me. Suddenly Jairus jumps from his seat and stares me down 2 inches from my face. I could easily take him as long he doesn't have anything in his hand that can hurt me. I look into his hazel eyes to notice they are not just brown, but also gray black. He then blinks to return his eyes back to normal. Then the guys separate him and me to calm him down. "sorry about that I may need to increase my doses." That's bad. He is already taking 3 pills a day when he is only supposed to take only 1 every 2 days. Right before I can state the obvious, Fluffy says " Hey we should head to class now as everyone separates to their own classes. Fluffy and Princeton head to Language Arts, Jairus heads to his class of anger management, and Erik and I head to Engineering.

*Five hours later of random classes*

Princeton's P.O.V.

"Finally, it's over I can go home to play minecraft!" I exclaim as I sprint towards my house. I unlock my door to head straight into my room. I enter my messy room to find my computer just the way I left it. My room looked like ground zero with a bright light coming from my laptop. I open up minecraft to see its title screen. I open up my world to suddenly see a bright flash before I passed out.

Erik's P.O.V.

"So Jerry, What do you want to do now it is only 12:30?" I simply question him. " I honestly don't know what to do. We can always pick up girls?" He answered. "Nah man we always do that." I whine and kept on walking. I put on my earphones and listened to _Rap God_ by Eminem for 5 minutes. I looked right to notice Jerry was not next to me. "What the h-" I say before I turned around to see Jerry passed out on the sidewalk. "Oh Shit! Jerry!" I yell as I run to him before suddenly I fell to my knees slowly losing consciousness. "Jerry.." I managed to say before closing my eyes.

Fluffy's P.O.V.

"mmmmmmm. This tastes so good." I say as I eat my pizza in my apartment. "I wonder what the other guys are doing right now' I Thought as I take a quick pause between bites. "Nah. They are probably all right. Especially Jairus He'll probably cause trouble the most likely and I'll have to save his ass again." I quickly finish the pizza. "man it cost me a day's work to get the money for that well I am working at the pizza place. Suddenly, I got a huge headache "man all those calories hurt. I'm so tired might as well head to bed earl-" I drowsily say before falling asleep on the pizza box. "I love you pizza." I mumble before getting some rest.

Jairus' P.O.V.

"Don't you ever mess with me again you pieces of shit!" I yell at the four unconscious bodies the floor. "Just cause I'm Asian doesn't mean I don't know how to whip some ass." I say "I should probably go before some police arrive" I thought "Jairus calm down everything is going to be alright." Suddenly I felt really light-headed "oh no you can't pass out they are going to find you with all this blood on your clothes." Suddenly I heard sirens down the street "No, you can't fall asleep, come on you are almost at your house! Come on 100 feet, 50 feet, ten feet. No I can ma-"I gave my last thought before passing out in front of my door.


	2. Chapter 2

**I would like to say if I may, this is my first fanfict, so please R&R(just realized I'm forever alone.) I do not own minecraft and the mods mentioned, it belongs to mojang. I also do not own Vans, Jordan's ,and Nike. This chapter is about the group and where they teleported to. (Hmm I wonder where. Unlike other minecraft fanficts, the characters receive powers by entering the game. They also spawn in with different weapons on them (Why I mentioned mods, but so many that I cannot include them all, but each one is really cool.) Now remember I'm Jairus in the story so I do have a slight case of getting mad easily, so if I say I'm done I'll still continue until I finish the story. Now, let's continue with story.**

Chapter 2: Mob's Men

**Jairus P.O.V.**

I open my eyes to see a bright blue sky filled with clouds. "Am I in heaven?" I ask knowing no one is there until I hear a certain voice"Nigga, where the fuck am I?" "Oh god, I'm in hell." I thought while taking in my surroundings. "Whoa…" was I could say as I opened eyes fully. The entire world seemed to be made of blocks. When I say everything, I mean everything: From the trees to the grass, the sun to the ground. "God am I in a dream?" I say. "Hey was going on fool?" I turn to see Princeton walking up to me. "I don't know bro, are we in a dream?" "Hold on let me test something" he replies as he turns around and he just stands there. While waiting for him to do something, I took in his sudden new appearance. He was still wearing his favorite cloths but they were dark charred. His skin was somehow darker. Also, I can feel heat radiating from his body even he was standing about one hundred blocks away from me. I look down to suddenly feel very light-headed. My clothes were natural, but my skin look pale. Not white pale, I mean like dead body kind of pale. Also, I put my hand over my heart expecting to find a beat, where all I found was my breathing. I calmed myself down "Alright, don't panic. Princeton will come up with something"

*5 minutes of jairus' anger rising*

I walk up to him saying "Hey bro what are you trying to d-"but before I could finish, Princeton turned around to punch me right on my left cheek. I had about a second to move but I was too distracted at his fist coming towards my face. It appeared to have caught on fire and was very hot. Right when his fist landed on my face, I felt a huge burning sensation on my check until I fell on the floor about be knocked out. I heard Princeton say before I closed my eyes from the pain. "Damn it! I thought that would work."

Princeton's P.O.V.

"Damn it! I thought that would work." I say looking down on Jairus' unconscious body. I thought hitting Jairus' cheek hard enough would cause me to wake up, and to see jairus' knocked out would be funny. Usually, Jairus can take a couple of punches before noticing the pain." Shit he is going to be pissed when he wakes up." I thought "At least we're stuck in minecraft and not left 4 dead. We would all probably be dead by now." Suddenly, I heard someone come crashing to me. "Shit, this nigga need something" I say before Fluffy, or I think he is, comes running at me. Usually he never runs, so something was obviously after him. "What the hell happened to you?" we say in unison checking each other out. He grew at least 2 inches but that was not the only thing. His hair was now gray and his entire outfit had little pieces of iron in it. He also had an entire vine wrapped around right leg up to his chest, which ended in a rose. We stood there for about a minute before he recollected himself. "Um dude what happened to Jai?" he asked me with a worried look on his face. I simply replied with "I thought this was dream so I knocked him out." "Oh okay. So do you know what's going on by any chance?" he asked with a confused face. I was going to answer until I notice the weapon holstered on his back. It was one of those huge battle-axe that took two hands to carry. It appeared to be made of gold so I didn't know what to say. I looked to see if I had any weapons on my back. I looked like an idiot with my open mouth but I just couldn't help it. I saw two medieval looking short swords. One was pure black with an yin yang emblem where the hilt was. It appeared to be made of a pure black stone I think is obsidian. The other appeared to be a sword also made of netherrack. It looked like it was on fire but at the tip of the blade it really was on fire. While I was looking down I glanced at Jairus to see if he was okay until I saw his weapon which immediately creeped me out. It was a hunter's bow with a small sting between the ends. The bow was not made of a wood but an entire rib. "That animal must have been huge for a ribcage like that." I pondered I walked over to him to get a better look at it. The string was not string but a vein. "That's disgusting." I say thinking out loud. Fluffy walked over to me to Ask the question again but instead of answering the truth I lied saying "I don't know bro. I was going home from college when I suddenly passed out. I woke up and it seems that we are in minecraft." I say letting my inner nerd out. Fluffy gave his smile again and said "So we are stuck in this ga-"he was caught off by a sudden sound which made us pull out our weapons. The sound was faint but it appeared to be getting closer.

*whoop*

*whoop*

*whoop*

Whoop*

We turn around to see a tall hooded figure with a shorter but buffer one on its back. It took its hood off and gave a small smile."Whatcha doing?" Erik says releasing Jerry onto the floor who stumbles a bit before throwing up his lunch into the bush Fluffy came out of."

Erick's P.O.V.

"Whatcha doin?" I ask as I release Jerry from onto the floor who stumbles around before throwing up in a bush. "Listen, I know you have a lot of questions but for now we need to build a small shelter or find a cave before it becomes dark." I say looking at the sun which is about to go into the horizon. "Shit it's too late to build a house so we should start looking for a cave." I tell the group who agree. We start to walk about 500 blocks before hearing a scream of pain behind us where we were. "Fuck! we forgot about Jairus!" As a another scream of pain is heard. I teleport back to where we were….

Jairus' P.O.V.

*5 minutes earlier*

"I am going to kill you Princeton for doing that" I mumble slowly gaining consciousness, I started to feel something heavy on my chest. I Quickly open my eyes expecting Princeton to be messing with me until I saw something way worse. A brown cubed spider around the size of a medium-sized dog was laying on me making weird slurping sounds. I tried to push the abomination off me when it bit into my right shoulder. I somehow felt the venom slowly go up my arm as I felt like my right arm was being stabbed multiple times I screamed In pain hoping someone would hear me. I then felt my right arm go suddenly numb and I lost movement in it. "This venom wasn't supposed to kill, it was supposed to paralyze you." I realized this before the venom flowed into my chest. I screamed louder this time and I tried to push it off with my other arm but the spider wouldn't budge. I felt tears running down my cheeks for I was crying from the pain. "Just stop it please. Just kill me" Was all I could say before I couldn't move my lips anymore. The venom paralyzed me from head to toe. The only thing I could do was watch as it slowly wrapped its web around me…

Jerry's P.O.V.

"Shit how can I forget about my friend?" I ask myself as I sprinted towards our meeting spot. Due to me being fit than Princeton and Fluffy I instantly outpaced tem. With Erik, not so much. He would take a step then teleport ten feet like a dick. "Shut up Jerry. It's not about you now, your friend is in trouble." I mentally said to myself but I could still picture me rescuing me saving Jairus and all my friends. I was so busy thinking about myself when I stepped on something squishy causing me to trip. I got up to see a huge spider dragging something in the shape of my friend. Something came over and I grabbed something spear-like and stabbed the spider. It tried to scurry away from but it didn't get far. Erik teleported in front of it and stabbed it repeatedly with a dagger from his side pocket. It died after the fifth stab but he kept on stabbing it. "Erik take a chill pill! It's dead!" I yelled at him but he wouldn't stop. I walked up to him and slapped him across his head. He glared at me and that was when I noticed his eyes. They were dark purple with purple mist coming out of them. He blinked and it all disappeared. "What just happened Jerry?" He asks me with a worried pace and I point to his hands. They were stained green from the spider blood. He looked at himself then at the spider corps at his feet. He stood there shock so I left him to see the body of my friend wrapped in cob webs. "Please be alive, please be alive, please be alive.." I kept repeating to myself. I started to cut off the webs with my spear Starting at his head. The first thing at his eyes as they were moving. I breathed a sigh of relief and to keep with my look I said "Look what the itsy-bitsy spider caught, a itsy-bitsy Jairus" I teased him and his eyes flared with anger. "Good he is gaining control" I thought to myself. I cut him loose and pulled him up as the rest of the group walked towards us…

**How do you like it so far? Don't worry this story is not gay, I'll add some girls into the next chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3: Abilities and weaknesses

**I would like to say if I may, this is my first fanfict, so please R&R (just realized I'm forever alone.) I do not own minecraft and the mods mentioned, it belongs to mojang. I also do not own Vans, Jordan's ,and Nike. This chapter is about how the guys find out what kind of mob each character is and what special abilities come with it. This will have a special ending so just wait. Also, I'll be setting up my first poll at the end. Hope you like the story so far so don't be afraid to review. Now on with the- "OH MY GOD WHO THE HELL CARES?" –story. **

Chapter 3: Abilities and Weaknesses.

Jerry's P.O.V.

I help up Jairus as the rest of the group walks towards us. "What happened?" I ask Jairus using my stupid voice. "Well for your information, I woke up in this stupid world, made of stupid blocks and almost be eaten alive by a stupid cube spider because you fucking left me unconscious you stupid faggots!' he yells at us. We didn't even try to answer as we were horrified at what we saw . His entire left side of his of his face where Princeton sucker punched him has fallen off revealing his skull. Also where he was bitten on his right arm didn't swell up but had two holes we could see through. "Answer me!" Jairus yelled at us. "God damn it Jairus is going to kill all of us if we don't answer soon. I just don't know how to tell him this." I pondered in my head before Princeton spoke up "Listen bro, I would like to say I'm sorry for socking you earlier. I thought that would wake me up. It's just that your fa-" "Really, 'sorry' is that all you can fucking say to me?" Jairus said cutting Princeton off. "Jairus, feel the check where Princeton punched you." I say. "Why do I have a bruise?" He asked before instead of feel a lump he felt his teeth. Out of nowhere, Jairus slammed Princeton into a blocky tree cracking it before it reformed itself. "Holy Shit! I never seen Jairus move that fast before!" I exclaimed in my head. "What the fuck did you do to me!" Jairus yelled at Princeton while choking him. Erik then pulled Jairus off Princeton saving him in the process. Jairus got up and slammed into Erik while he was teleporting to cause both of them to disappear…

Fluffy's P.O.V.

I walk up to my best friend who on the floor wheezing. "Damn, I never seen Jairus pick up Princeton before that easily." I tell Jerry while helping Princeton catch his breath. I looked up to see Jerry had a new appearance like everyone else. He grew a bit muscular and his clothes were all torn up. His eyes were a dark green and so was his hair. His weapon appeared to be made out of iron but the top looked awesome. It had an iron head with hooks. He also had a wooden shield with an image of a brain on it. I quickly helped Princeton up and I noticed he too has gotten more muscular. I decided to flex a bit before my arms had he muscles popping out of them. They were big but not too big. Curiosity took over and I lifted up my shirt "Holy hell!" I thought looking at my new body. My beer belly called Bob has disappeared and been replaced with a six-pack. Jerry and Princeton looked at my new six-pack and I saw lifted up their own shirts. "Holy Fuck! I'm so fit Princeton yelled at us flexing his muscles. "Eh, mine grew a bit." Jerry said looking at his .Princeton's six-pack was bigger than Jerry's but mine dwarfed both of theirs. We were just standing there when we heard a "ssssssssss" Coming towards us. I looked to see something with a sad face walking up to me. It had no arms and it walked on four stubby legs. I asked Princeton because was supposed to be an expert" on this game. I asked Princeton " Hey Prince, is that a green dildo walking towards me?" 'No you idiot it's a creeper." "Can I kill it/" I asked again wanting to try out my battle-axe. "Sure why not?" he answered my question as I ran straight towards it. "LEROY JENNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNKINS!" I screamed at the top of my lungs running at it. "Wait!' Princeton yelled at me "What" I yelled at him as the creeper and I were standing next to each other. "Creepers explode." He said to me "What!" I yelled again before looking back at the creeper as it was flashing white and expanding before it blew up right in my face. I flew back about fifty blocks and hit a tree but I broke straight through it before finally landing. I heard Jerry and Princeton run up to me and exclaiming 'Holy shit you're not even scratched!" Jerry yelled. I checked my body to make sure and sure enough I wasn't harmed at all. "Dude that was amazing I wish I could post that." I said to them.

*meanwhile*

Jairus' P.O.V.

Erik teleported him and me to a nearby cliff side. I was still pushing while we were teleporting so when we stopped I pushed him and me off the cliff edge. We teleported again and landed on the cliff with a loud thud. I could here a couple of ribs break in both of us. I crawled up to the edge and threw up my remaining breakfast over the ledge. With a sickening splat it landed on the poor blocks five hundred blocks below me. "Never. Teleporting. Again." I said in my head before anger swelled up in me. "Why did you do that?" I yelled at him. He did not reply and just smiled. I ran up to him and punched him right on the jaw. He fell on the floor and I got on top of him wanting to steam out my anger on him. I kept up with my onslaught and with every punch I lost skin on my fists. I noticed he was still smiling and even lifted his finger to protect himself. "Protect yourself god dammit" I screamed into his face before punching him with all I got. He was still smiling even though his face was beyond repair and my fists had no more skin on them. All of a sudden there was a purple flash which caused me to open up my eyes. After the flash disappeared I looked down to not see a bloody mess, but a laughing Erik. I looked at my fists expecting to see bony hands but instead I saw pale skinned ones. I felt my left cheek expecting to feel some sort of bone where it was last time but instead it was my old cold check. I exclaimed "How did you do that?" amazed at what he just did. "I'll tell you later with the guys but for now I can say you can vent out your anger on me.' He answered even though it raised more questions. We then heard an explosion from below. "Well looks like the guys ran into a creeper, we should teleport back to them.' He said. I was reluctant at first but I soon convinced myself I should get it over. He motioned me to hold his arm and when I did I felt the same pull from earlier. I quickly shut my eyes not forgetting about my earlier mistake. It felt like forever when really it was only a few seconds long. I open my eyes to see Jerry and Princeton were standing in front of a crater with Fluffy in it. We walked over to them and I saw Jerry to turn around and look at me.

Jerry's P.O.V.

"Did you two finally get your relationship fixed?" I sneered. "Shut up Barney!" Jairus replied making me remember my old gamer name. "Stop fighting you two. We need to find a cave for the rest of the night. Fluffy you all right?" he said. "Surprisingly yeah." Fluffy replied. Erik the declared " we are going to head to that cliff and search for a cave we can camp in. Agreed?" "Agreed." We say in unison. Erik then tells us to hold hands like gay hippies. "Just do it if you don't want to walk." He said with agitation in his voice. We held hands and teleported us multiple times towards to the cliff. "Fuck, look out for that shit." Jairus says. We stop teleporting in front of the Cliffside. "Jerry and Jairus you head west and look for a cave. Princeton and Flurry, come with me." Erik told us. We split up and looked for a cave. We walked for an hour not finding a cave, when Erik teleported in front of us. "Listen, we found a cave but something's not right about." Erik says before teleporting in front of a cave. We saw gold pillars on each side and rows of torches that went down the cave. We walked in and Princeton and Fluffy keeping watch making sure there was nothing down the cave. We all took seats in a circle and waited for Erik to explain. "Well since you want to know what's going on, you all remember when I went to Mexico for a month. Well I was kind of sucked into this game. I survived for a month and found this cool jacket. I escaped by defeating the ender dragon. I apparently have the abilities and weaknesses of a enderman. I can teleport and heal others with me. My weapon is an obsidian dagger which can I can teleport back to me in a one hundred block radius. In the sun I can't teleport my dagger back to me. Since I'm part endermen I can't handle water so I clean myself by teleporting. Also the more people I have with me teleporting with me divides my distance in two. For example, I can teleport up to about one thousand blocks all by myself, but if I take Jairus with me, I can only go about five hundred blocks. Jerry, you have the abilities of a creeper. Creepers, are walking dildos. They sneak up behind you and explode. You, Jerry, have the abilities of them. You can make yourself blow up or spawn in explosives. Jairus, you seem to have the abilities of a skeleton and a wither skeleton. You can use the bow you spawned with to rapid fire and use poison arrows. You summon arrows by pulling back on the vein until a bone appears and then you release. The bone arrow will travel straight no matter what and can travel as fast as a bullet depending how far you pulled back. You shouldn't use these abilities too much or else your soul will drain unless you get some rest. You can take a lot of physical damage since you are technically dead. You will not die until skull is crushed. You also have the powers of a wither skeleton so you can drain the soul of those you hit with your arrows. That's about it. Fluffy, you have the abilities of an iron golem. You are the strongest of the five us and can throw us in the air. Your skin is as tough as iron so even if you get ganged up on by five creepers, you'll live. You are super heavy, so I recommend to not to swim in deep water or else you'll drown. Princeton, you have the powers of one of the nether mobs. You can throw fire balls and hit with a dragon punch. You shouldn't swim in water but swim in lava." After Erik's long explanation we all had one question on our minds but Erik read our minds. "If you're wondering how I know this, I'll tell you later.

*5 hours later of some fat asses' snoring*

Erik's P.O.V.

I wait for the rest of the guys to wake before I tell them of my plan. I didn't fall asleep at all and kept watch. I felt like there were always purple eyes on me while I kept watch on my friends. Slowly each one began to wake up as the sun shone on their faces. "Mom? Five more minutes." Jairus said. Before I teleported him into the sunlight like the rest of the guys. They all mumbled and groaned as each one woke up eyes tired. "Men, let's go hunting." I announced before teleporting all of us into a valley about seven hundred fifty blocks away. I laughed as each one of their stomach's gurgled, especially Fluffy's. I watched as each pulled out their weapons and stared at the blocky pigs, cows, sheep, and chickens that lived peacefully, unaware of their decimation that'll happen in a few minutes. I simply said "Feast away!" and they ran into the herd of animals.

*thirty minutes of unimaginable horror*

We all sat in the cave enjoying our meals. Even though the meal was raw, it tasted delicious. After Fluffy gained movement in his legs I announced "We are going mining." I told them. They all whined and I told them if they didn't come with me they are getting no more food, especially Fluffy. We started walking down the cave and we noticed there were diamond and budder blocks everywhere. We kept on walking and noticed other tunnels joining up with ours. We kept on walking until we came across a cobblestone wall. On the front there were two iron doors with buttons on the sides. I looked at the others and motioned them to arm themselves. I stood in the middle with Jerry and Jairus on my right and Princeton and Fluffy on my right. Jerry and Princeton were ready to push the buttons on my mark. I raised my hand and dropped it. They pressed at the same time and we barged in to see the most unexpected thing we expected. "Damn!' was all Jerry could say. Fluffy blushed a deep red and Princeton jaw just dropped. Jairus passed out on the floor with a nose bleed. As for me, my eyes widen with shock at the sight of these familiar faces. They were all girls. Some were cute and others were down right hot. Some as young as 18 and old as 23. The face that mostly caught my attention was the one with purple eyes and was staring at me with a smile. The girls all stopped what they were doing and eyed each one of us differently. 'Hey the dark one is kinda cute." "Hey isn't the tall one Erik" 'Yeah he is." "I like the one passed out on the floor." "Dibbs on the zombie." "He's mine." "let's get the iron one deal." We tried to back out the door but the girls surrounded us. "Get them!" I heard the tall one say. The first one they got was Jairus because he was passed out. I saw that around four girls take him down some stairs. Then Jerry was next to go. I saw a girl in a blue shirt and dark blue pants pull Jerry into the floor with a few other girls. He had a face on whether to be really scared, or be really happy about this. Princeton, Fluffy and I were back to back now. I turned around to see Princeton be dragged into a nether portal by a girl with blond hair. She was soon followed by another girl in a white dress and two in bikinis. Then it was only Fluffy and I left. He kept throwing the girls back until a girl in blue grabbed him with one of her tentacles that popped out of her back. She and some other girls carried a heavy Fluffy out the door we came from. The last look he gave me before the door shut was hope. He looked at me as if I could save him right then and there. I shook my head and looked away as the iron door shut. There were now only four girls left with me. There were the twins, the tall purple eyed girl, and a girl in a robe and witch hat. They all stared at me before the purple eyed girl teleported behind me and knocking me out.

**That's the surprise end. There, now you know why it has romance in the genre. Also I'd like to give twenty cookies to Death for guessing the correct youtuber. Also, I have a poll for you guys.**

**Who is your favorite character?**

**Erik/enderman: The leader of the group who has a mysterious background.**

**Jerry/zombie: The egotistic one who would never back down from a fight.**

**Fluffy/iron golem: The happy jolly tank with a big ass axe.**

**Princeton/?: The black gamer.**

**Jairus/skeleton: The loner with an overly aggressive disorder.**

**There is your poll. I'll give you a week until it ends.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I would like to say if I may, this is my first fanfict, so please R&R (just realized I'm forever alone.) I do not own minecraft and the mods mentioned, it belongs to mojang. I also do not own Vans, Jordan's ,and Nike. This chapter is about what happens to Jairus and what he learns about himself and the girls he got kidnapped by. Each chapter will have different "P.O.V." happening at the same time. Also, the guys will not only get the powers of their mob but also the other mobs. They get stronger by having a greater "connection" with said mob. Also, I realized Fluffy is a bit O.P. and so is Jerry so I lowered their stats a little and raised the others greatly. Now, on with story.**

Chapter 4:Lone Ranger

**Jairus' P.O.V.**

I wake up to hear the sound of feet on stone and feminine voices talking. "How come you get him first?" I heard a woman in her early twenties around my age. "Because I'm the oldest and if you don't shut up I won't share him." I heard the oldest say. I open my eyes to see me being carried by two girls and another one which seemed to be nineteen holding my bow. "Hey, I think he is awake now." I heard her say staring at me. Immediately the two girls holding my arms and legs drop me and I rolled down the stairs. "Shit!" I heard them say in unison as I fell down a seemingly never ending flight of stairs.

*5 minutes of Jairus rolling down cobblestone stairs as three girls run after him.*

"Damn that surprisingly didn't hurt but I look like shit. I look at my arms to see some skin have fallen off. I look ahead and see the most amazing thing ever. I saw a gigantic kingdom with walls, towers, and a castle in the middle. The kingdom was in an underground dome with lava floating around it. The entire kingdom seemed to be made out of bones that ranged in sizes from small to gigantic. I then heard the three girls who took me and were catching up. I instinctively ran towards the boney kingdom with the three girls after me. I reached the bridge which seemed to be about one thousand blocks long. I heard one of the girls scream at me to stop but I kept on running to the castle. I got about two hundred fifty blocks away when an arrow hit my back. I looked back to see all of them chasing me with weapons drawn "Oh fuck me, I don't want to die this way." I say "Sure I'll die to girls but hey, let me get laid by one." I then noticed myself getting weaker. "No way! I've ran miles before." I thought before another arrow hit my back. I looked to see the girls catching up to me quickly. I looked to my right to see the lava lake below. "Fuck it! I won't let these girls kill me." I say before climbing up the side of the bridge. "Don't!" I heard a girl say which caused me to turn around before getting hit in the chest with an arrow. I fell back because I felt so weak and plummeted to my doom.

I woke up again but this time in a bed. I looked at my new surroundings. I was in a king sized bed with gray covers. The room had a bunch of pictures on the wall with pictures of girls in them. I also noticed a closet made out of dark gray wood and a desk with a mirror on it. There was a small window towards the opposite of the gray door entrance. "If I didn't know any better, I'd say I'm in a girl's room or at Felipe's." I say to myself. "Hey guys I think he is awake." I heard a voice say behind a wooden door. The door opened and three girls walked in. The first one appeared to be around my age. She had light gray eyes with dark gray hair that was down to her thighs and in a ponytail. She had a nice hourglass figure and stood around six foot one. What made me blush was what she was wearing. She had a short gray vest which barley covered her D-cups and showed a bit of her rack. She had no shirt so her belly was easily seen. She was also wearing super short cargo shorts that were also gray. She had a bow holstered on her back. She wore gray stockings for with shoes and she had also a pair of gray gloves. "Oh god she's wearing gloves." I say in my perverted mind before focusing on the next one. She was around five foot seven and was less open. She had had green eyes with short green hair. She wore a hoodie and had a pair of dark blue skinny jeans. She looked at me with a look of lust or hunger. "I better stay away from her." I say in my head "She looks like a freaking zombie." I then look at the last one entering. She had the exact same get up as the last one except for a few things. She was color coated all black so her pupils were light black. She stood around an inch taller than me. Her hair only went down to her waist and instead of a bow she was equipped with a long black sword on her waist. The three girls walked up to me and the one in black bitched slapped me right across the face. I guess it was meant to hurt because she hit me hard enough that I flew off the bed. "What the fuck is wrong with you?!" the one in black screamed at me. I slowly got up and asked "Why the fuck did you kidnap me?" I said in an angry tone. "Hey you two relax. First thing I should do is say is sorry." For what?" I ask before she fucking kisses me. I quickly pull back and gave her a WTF face. "I told you sorry. 'Well, since that is out of the way we should say our names." The girl who looked like a zombie said. "I'm Yaebi, the one who bitch slapped you across the face is Hilda, and the one who kissed you is Horny." "No my name is Skelly!" Skelly quickly said before looking away blushing. "What's your name?" Hilda asked. "Name is Jairus bone bitch." I reply "hey!" She made a motion for her sword as I reached for my bow. "Where the hell is my sword?" I ask accusingly to them. "It's over there" Yaebi said pointing at the corner of the room I began to walk over to it before the three quickly pulled out their own weapons at me. "All right all right." I say sitting down on the bed. I couldn't get mad at them for some reason why even though if it were my "friends" it would be a different story. "Listen, we have a trade for you." Skelly said "We will train you to be stronger with your powers if-" Skelly quickly cut herself off and looked at Yaebi and Hilda who nodded. "If I what?" I asked with worriedness in my voice. "If you…" Skelly murmured under her voice. "Say that one more time?" I ask slowly rising up. "If you " she began before Hilda screamed "FORE NOTCH SAKE SHE IS TRYING TO TELL YOU WE WILL HELPYOU KILL YOUR FRIENDS IF YOU FUCK OUR BRAINS OUT IN RETURN!" I immediately said "Aw hells no." I say before getting up to walk out the door. My hand was about an inch away from the door knob when someone grabbed my leg causing me to fall. I got up and looked at my three opponents. Yaebi had a dagger in her hand, Skelly had her bow drawn and pointed it at me, and Hilda had her sword out and held my bow in the other. "You will fuck us if you like it or not." Hilda said with a dark tone in her voice. "Remember Jairus visualize and escape" I thought as I opened up my eyes again. "You know you are lucky, I only let out my true rage once in my miserable life and my friends were sadly in the vicinity when it happened." I say but it was cold and raspy. The girls looked at each other unsure what to say. They quickly regained their courage and then Yaebi said "Here's the new deal, if you beat all of us we leave you alone, but if you don't we go back to the original deal with no arguments." She says with fear in her voice. "Deal." I answer before rushing at them. They were caught off guard by my speed and courage. I immediately ran straight for Yaebi who was so scared she dropped her weapon. Everything went in slow-motion as I saw Hilda try stab me as Skelly released her arrow at my face. I jumped over Yaebi and dived out the window. I felt glass shred my skin as I plummeted two hundred blocks before landing on the nearest roof. I may be a horrible but I still have standards like not to do drugs or hit girls. I look back to see I have jumped out a window out of the skeleton castle. I see the three girls out the window with shock on their face. I quickly started to run on the roof top and I heard a horn being blown and I soon shot at from all sides. Hundreds if not thousands of square skeletons pulled out bows and started to fire at me after they heard the horn. There was so many that I was forced to run into them like rain droplets. I had arrows go through my cloths skin and bone as I ran. An arrow was actually stuck in my skull but I didn't die I kept on running before there were so many arrows in me I had to stop moving. I suddenly had a brilliant idea as I heard more foot steps behind me as I stood there. "Well no turning back." I said before closing my eyes as a bright gray flash come from me. I opened my eyes to see I didn't have a single piece of flesh on me. I poked a finger in to my eye and felt nothing. I "Sweet." I said in my mind because I couldn't talk anymore. Then reality hit me as morrows started to fly at me. I started to run again but this time faster and more silently. I was so quick that I barley needed to jump. I was about twenty rooftops away from the final wall when my right foot got stuck in a gap between houses. I actually felt pain as I pulled to feel my foot fall off. I was in such pain that I fell off the roof. "Oh God!" I thought before hitting the ground hard. My drop was about 100 hundred blocks but I landed so hard that I felt every bone in my body fall off. I couldn't move for all I was, I was my skull. I quickly saw a crowed circle around me and a pair of black stockings walk up to me. "You admit defeat?" Hilda asked with happiness in her voice. "I asked do you admit defeat?" she said again but this time with anger in her voice. She then threw me into the ground and put her foot on my skull "I'll give you three seconds to answer my question." She stated for all to hear.

"1…" She applied a little pressure and I felt pain as a crack formed.

"2…" She pushed even harder and I felt my jaw break.

"3…" She then began to crush my skull like a bug. I felt a tremendous pain as my skull began crumble in. I was on brink of death before I heard "Hilda stop! He can't talk!" Skelly screamed. After that I was picked up again but this time to see Skelly's face. I saw tears form around her eyes and she was on the verge of tears. "Do you admit defeat? Yes by m-moving your j-aw and n-no if you stay silent" she stuttered. I moved my jaw to fell pain as it fell off. "You agreed!" She screamed as she hugged me. I felt more pain as she hugged me causing me more cracks as I passed out about the billionth time.

*next day or whatever because you can't see the sun underground*

I woke up to see myself in the same bed as before but with all my bones together. I look to my right to see Skelly sleeping in a chair waiting for me. I noticed that I can move again so I tried to get up. I guess she is light sleeper because she instantly woke up when I moved. "Good you're awake." She said and hugged me. She then handed me a paper and a quill dipped in ink "If you have any questions please wright them down." I wrote" Where am I?" "You are in my castle." She said happily. "What do mean 'your castle?" I asked in text " Well… promise you won't be intimidated by me." She stated looking at where my eyes would be. "I Promise" I answered. 'Well you see I'm sort of the princess of the skeletons." "Really? That is so cool!" I write down in my horrible hand writing "Does that mean all the girls in that meeting place were also princesses?" "Yes, **Yaebi is the princess of the zombies, Hilda is princess of the wither skeletons, Ander is the princess of the Endermen, Widow is the princess of the spiders, Silk is the princess of the cave spiders, Zoey is the princess of the witches, Rose is the princess of the iron golems, Snowy is the princess of the snow golem, Lone is the princess of the wolves, Kitten is the princess of the ocelots, Ink is the princess of the squids, Jennifer is the princess of the magma cubes, Blazette is the princess of the blazes, Penny is the princess zombie pigmen, Eleanor is the princess of the ghasts, Gel is the princess for the of the slimes, Isabelle is the princess of the silver fish, Cupa is the princess of the creepers, and Heroenbrine is the daughter of Herobrine ." **"Wait where the males in this world are?" "Well there the kings and you five." "Wait so before we came along there were only girls here?" "Yeah." "So wait are you all Lesbians since there were no guys?" "Actually we're bi-sexual." "Oh that's cool."

*Insert awkward pause here.*

"Listen Jairus I kinda li-" Right before she can finish her sentence, Hilda and Yaebi barged in with a plate of food. "Jairus you all right?" Yaebi asked which I replied to with a nod. "Sorry about yesterday, can you find it in your heart to accept my apology?" Hilda asked which sounded scripted, but I accepted with no hard feelings. She then asked me to eat the food. I looked down to be disgusted yet also hungry. "You have to eat this Jairus if you want to look like your old self again." Yaebi said which eased me but I was still scared to.

*5 minutes later of consulting*

Skelly and Hilda held my arms and legs down while I refused to open my jaw Yaebi had to open up my jaw and close it so I can chew it. It tasted delicious but I still fought. After about ten pieces of rotten flesh there was a bright gray flash which dimmed a few seconds later to reveal me. "Holy shit it worked!" I screamed with joy. "You're back!" They screamed and hugged me. "Don't get turned on, don't get turned on, don't get turned on." I said to myself in my head. They all let go and started to blush. "What's wrong?" I ask before looking down. I was completely naked and I immediately covered myself with sheets and blushed. "Do you have any extra clothes for guys around here?" I asked while they started to laugh. "Well we thought this might happen so we made you some clothes." They replied handing me different pieces of clothing. Skelly handed me a pair of gray boxers and a gray shit. Hilda made me a black sweater and a pair of black fingerless gloves which said "wither" and "away." Yaebi made me a pair of blue pants with little holes in them. She also made me black socks and black boots. "Thanks guys." I said after putting on my new clothes. "Now we can go training." Yaebi said. We walked out the room and started walking to the right of the hall way. We walked down the hallway and went down a flight of stairs. We passed a couple cubed skeletons guards and came across the throne room. The daddy of Skelly was huge. "Whoa." Was all I can say as I passed him. He was about four stories tall and was a huge skeleton. His eyes had silver mist coming out of them and his entire mouth had super sharp teeth. "Hey daddy." Skelly said to him. "**HELLO DAUGHTER**" he replied in an old raspy voice that sounded in his eighties. We kept on walking and went through bone-made front doors to see the entire town I didn't take the time to notice. The roof was made out of gray planks and the walls were made of wooden blocks. There were baby skeletons playing tag and grown skeletons were working. Wow, if this wasn't a game I would have thought this would be a real kingdom." I say remembering this is a game. I can't bring it to them that this is all fake. "Hey Jairus wake up!" I heard Yaebi say snapping me from my stupor. "Listen, you have some new powers that your friend Erik doesn't know like how you can lose your skin and become faster but less health." She said. "What else?" I ask. Skelly then walked up to me and then sprouted bone spikes all over her body and looked like a porcupine. 'Holy shit I have a great idea." Jairus said to them. He closed his eyes and imagined it. "You are brilliant!" I heard as I opened up my eyes to see my bone claws. "I look like wolverine!" I say. "Here cut this." Hilda said handing me a black bone. "From here." She points at the small hole in her skin which began to heal up. "Thanks" I say holding it up in my right hand and align my left hand's claws. "Her goes nothing." I say before slicing.

*CRACK*

I looked down on the floor to see my bone claws broken and the black bone in my right hand completely fine. "WTF?" I say and all three girls start laughing at me. "Am I that weak?" I ask them with a complete look of anger and confusion. "My bones are stronger than yours Jairus because I'm a wither skeleton and you are just a skeleton. "Wait what." I say in a confused voice "Wither skeletons have been harden over the years by living in the nether with ghasts, blazes, zombie pigmen, and magma cubes. We have grown accustomed to catching fire **(Reference)**, Falling in lava, getting blown up, and ganged up on.' She says in a matter-of-fact kind of way. "Anyway, is there anything else I need to know?" "One last thing, you know that thing where your senses increase?" Yukei asks me referring to yesterday, "Well we call it skeleton snap and your powers increase tenfold for almost five minutes. Probably your friends have different versions of this but yours is probably the strongest due to your issues." Yukei states. "All right let's do some training." I say growing more bone spikes. Hilda tosses me my bow and we start.

*7 hours of Jairus' ass getting handed to him.*

I breath heavily as the three girls beside me look at me. "What are you doing?" Hilda asks me. "What do you mean?" "She means why you have water coming out of you." Yaebi explained. "Oh this. It's called sweat and humans do this to keep cool." "Speaking of humans, when can I see my friends again?" I ask them with a tired but serious voice. "You'll be able to see them again tomorrow at the bar. The kings are having a meeting about you guys." Skelly says. "What about?" "Oh whether or not to kill you, be our sex toys, or let you be." Skelly said. "Oh that's cool I guess." I lie to them. "Shit I don't want to die nor be anybody's blow up doll. Maybe my friends and I can run away and defeat the Enderdragon to get home." I thought before Yukei said "Well, it's time to go to sleep as she watched skeletons return to their home. "Bye Yukei. Bye Hilda." I say as they began to walk away. Those two are not that bad but I seem to like Skelly the most. "Hey you all right you don't look so good?" Skelly asks me. We have been walking and I didn't even notice. "What? Oh yeah I'm good just tired." I say as we walked through the front doors. We walk to the room that I believe belong to Skelly. She opens the door and walks to her bed. She gives a cute yawn before falling on to the bed. "Quick question Skelly, where do I sleep?" I ask as she looks at me tired. "With me of course she says. "Are you sure?" I ask one more time to make sure I heard correctly. "Yeah." She says lying back down. "Okay." I say lying down on her bed. She crawls over to me and wraps her arms around me. "Good night sleepy head." I say to her before she falls asleep snoring lightly. I slowly close my eyes to fall asleep.

**Well that took forever so far the pairings go as this:**

**JairusXSkelly.**

**So much right.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: The Black Blaze

**I would like to say if I may, this is my first fanfict, so please R&R (just realized I'm forever alone.) I do not own minecraft and the mods mentioned, it belongs to mojang. I also do not own Vans, Jordan's ,and Nike. This chapter is about what happens to Princeton after he is taken to nether by some girls. He is the black one in the group so he'll be kinda arrogant. He is taken away by the nether princesses so there will be a bit of fighting going on. These chapters may seem repetitive but I need to explain some stuff. Also, I'm sorry for not updating for a long time I've been stressed out from school thanks to some people (Jerry).**

Princeton's P.O.V.

"Erik you dick!" I yell out after getting sucked in through the portal. "This was his stupid idea. If we never went mining, we would still be at the cave making an end portal and getting the hell out of here." I say in my mind. I noticed I was still being dragged across blocks. I tried to squirm out of the blond girl's grip of my leg but she maintained her iron grip. She laughed and said "Good you're feisty unlike the other guys you were with." She laughed and soon other voices joined hers. I looked up to see that three other girls were walking behind us. "You're funny Blazette" the one in a white dress said. "Can't wait till we get back to our fortress." Said the one with green hair. "Why what are you going to do to me?" I asked with a look of fear in my voice. At my words the entire group of girls stopped at my question. "Well sweetie," the girl with red hair said to me. "We are going to take you home to our nether fortress…" she then bent down and leaned her face against my ear. "Then were going to ride you until the Aether falls." She said to me with a sly smile forming on her face. "Well, crap." I said to myself "And this is all Erik's fault. If we never went down mining for stupid blocks I wouldn't be raped by these girls, which is not really a bad thing. Maybe I should thank him." As we continued on. I began to notice what the nether really felt like. The place has lava everywhere which made the air hard to breath. Also, they didn't count for the fact it was hot. Literally, I've been to some deserts before but they are considered below freezing as what I felt like. We continued and the supposed 'girls' were talking about me. I couldn't really hear them but I got the idea when they looked at me with lust. I realized I wasn't going to get out of the blonde bitch's grasp so I might as well see what they were wearing. The one who was dragging me was fine. She was around five foot eight and was tanned light brown. She had more gold like hair than blond messy hair that went down to her hips. For clothing, she was more revealed. She wore a dark brown swim suit and the bikini. She had gold plated leggings and wrist guards. Her steps clinked and clanked against the netherreack due to her gold leggings and boots. She had four orange blaze rods floating around her giving a warm glow from her. I looked up to see a white billowy dress floating to. I looked up to see a girls face staring down back at me. She had red eyes that looked puffy from crying a lot. I couldn't tell what her height was but I'd say she is a bit shorter than me. She had long silver hair and on her head she wore a ghast head as a hat. What creeped me about the hat was it was smiling exactly like the girl. Shaking it off I looked at what she was wearing. She wore a white wedding dress that had cut off fingerless sleeves. She had a look of being stood up at the altar. The next one I noticed was the one that said they were going to rape me. She looked about two or three years older than me. She wore a little magma cube as a hat and it was funny how it jumped with every step she took it hopped on her head. She was around my height and was light skinned even though she lived in the nether. "She probably never goes out of her fortress." I say to myself. She wore a swimsuit like Blazette but hers was redder than brown which hugged her c-cups to make them pop out even more. What made her special to me was her hair. They were bright red and were made out of slime. I looked to the right of her was the youngest out of the four. She was 5'9 and looked around six teen to nineteen years old. She had a cute face that showed she was laid back. She had short green hair and her left eye was covered with a pink beanie with a blocky pig eye design. She also wore a swim suit but it was striped black and white. She had a golden sword on her back and she was holding both of mine in her hands. She carried them as if she was born to handle them and she threw them in the air repeatedly. She then looked at me staring at her and she stuck her tongue out and laughed at me. We continued our journey and we turned a mountain to see a huge nether fortress. It stood in a valley and looked more like a metropolis than a fortress. The entire city was made out of nether brick but it had a great defense. For about one hundred blocks there was only sandstone to stop anything alive. It seemed to stop some alive mobs but not all. The next line of defense was for the undead. There was a lava moat which was about thirty blocks long and can only be passed by either flying or going across a cobblestone bridge. The final line of defense was a master piece. Out of nether brick, a huge five hundred block high wall towered high. Mounted on the wall were pigmen and blazes. The reason why it looked like a city was the huge building jutting out of it. Flying you can see ghasts acting like busses with wither skeletons, pigmen, and blazes on their head. "Finally fortress, sweet fortress." I heard the green haired one say. "Finally, my feet hurt." Said stood up. "How the fuck are your feet tired you are fucking floating." I say causing not only her face to become red with anger but also her hat. I laughed until I received a kick from Blazette. "Shut up!" she told me and we continued our walk. I then came up with a great plan to get the fuck away from these psychos. "Hey about our deal." I said to them causing us to stop mid-way to the first line of the nether city's first line of defense. "What about it?" Blazette asked turning around but not letting go of my leg. I then noticed what her front looked like and I was like "Damn!" She had c-cups like the red head whore and the green bitch. Instead of wearing a kind of hat she wore two pins that represent her eyes. "Well?" she asked snapping me from my stupor. "Why don't we just fulfill my payment in advance?" I asked trying to sound as hot as possible. R-really?" I heard the girl say. "Yeah." I said. Then the one in the white dress say "There is a cave about two hundred blocks away from where we are. It won't take long to get there." "Sweet Eleanor." I heard the green haired girl say. "Blazette then let go of my leg and pulled me up. "Thanks for being so willing." She said blushing but soon she became serious again "But if you try anything I will burp to a crisp." She said lighting her hand on with a small fire. We began walking after Eleanor but the three girls walked around me to make sure I didn't try to bolt. We came across a small cave entrance which was barely noticeable being made out of netherrack. We walked in the cave which ended in about fifty blocks. "Shit, this is going to be a long run." I say to myself focusing on the plan. At the end of the cave was a room. It had three beds lined up together and some netherrack on fire. I then realized this had to be a bed for Erik when he was here. "You lucky bastard" I say to myself. I turn around to see all four of the women eyeing me with lust in their eyes. "Quick question, who are you and what's with the giant ass building?" I ask the four women snapping them from their trance. "By the way my name is Princeton if you cared." "Oh we forgot to introduce ourselves." Said Blazette. "If you didn't hear my name, its Blazette, the one in white dress who cries a lot is Eleanor, the one with red hair is Jennifer, and the one with her golden sword is Penny. We represent the U.N.F." Blazette said with a smile. "Wait what does U.N.F. stand for?" I asked confused. "Oh it stands for the Underworld Nether Force. Each world has their own group and we represent the Nether. Each group is comprised of princesses of mobs. There are three groups and the other two besides us are the Overworlders and the Aether squad. We are rivals with the Aether squad but they are too stuck up and don't come down here. The Overloaders are just the over world mobs but they split up into mini groups. The only one not here with us is Hilda who is with your friend who fainted like a bitch." That got me really pissed off. Sure Jairus is not a great friend and not really important to the group but he is my friend. "Hey stop stalling." Jennifer said. Then they reacquired their original look and Penny pushed me on the bed. They all started to walk up to me and stated to crawl on the bed. Honestly, I would've fucked them but I have standards unlike Jerry. "Wait for it." I thought as Blazette started for my pants and the other three got around me. "God this is such a turn on." I say in my mind as Blazette was slowly unzipping my zipper. 'Now." was all I thought before I lost control.

Eleanor P.O.V.

"Finally, this room will have a use." I thought as my friends and I were going to fuck up Erik's friend. I had the boy's head on my lap. I looked down not to see his brown eyes but a pair of orange eyes. "How the hell?" I said out loud. Blazette stopped unzipping his pants and looked up. She had a look of shock and mouthed "crap." He then yelled out "Surprise bitch!" Before punching her in the face causing her to fly across the room. He then got up and started to run. Penny, Jennifer, and I were in complete shock before Blazette yelled at us to snap us out of it. We all got up and sprinted or in my case flew to the entrance expecting to find him running back to the portal. "He's crazy!" was all Jenifer said as the event unfolded in front of us. Instead of trying to escape he was running straight to the city. "Come on he is suicidal!" Penny exclaimed and we started to chase him. He made to the field of soulsand but then he stopped running. "Let's get him." Blazette said as we were about 100 blocks away from him. He turned around and gave us a smile that made us stop. He then started to fly over the soulsand and continued. "Crap Eleanor and Penny try to stop him Jennifer and I will try to catch up." Blazette ordered. I and Penny started to chase after Princeton as he made to the city. I heard the alarm go off and there was Princeton floating in front of the wall. "Fire!" Was all I heard before blazes and ghasts unleashed hell on him. He didn't try to move as the first wave of explosions were about two blocks in front of him before they sudden turned ad went back. "The nether!" Blazette yelled behind me. Every single projectile stopped and headed backwards. They hit ghasts, blazes, and the wall and other projectiles. "Shit, he is going to destroy the city at this rate." I yelled out before something unexpected happened. A fire charge hit him in the back causing him to lose his concentration long enough to be pelted by hundreds of fire charges. There was dust cloud where he was and his body fell out of it landing in the lava moat with a disgusting sizzle. I looked down to see where the fire charge that led to his death to see Blazette still have her hand up…

Penny's P.O.V.

I stood there behind Blazette for about a minute just shocked what I saw. "What the fuck Blazette you just killed that piece of meat you know hard it will be to find another one!" I yelled at her. Jenifer stood next to me but she was still assessing the situation. Eleanor floated down to Blazette and I saw tears running down her eyes but showed anger. "What the nether Blazette!" she yelled before bitch slapping her. I understand why she is mad. When Erik was here about two years ago he chose the Andr as his mob essence over her but with him and some new friends here, she might get a boyfriend. "You stupid bitch why would think he would choose you?" Blazette retaliated. "Oh she did it now." I thought as I saw the hat on Eleanor preparing to launch a mini fire charge. Jennifer stepped back to witness the event unfold before us. Before Blazette and Eleanor could throw a punch there was a loud splash. We all looked back to the moat to see something like Princeton step out. I gasped at what was climbing out. It looked like Princeton but what made me unsure was it being made out of lava. It had no face and no dick either and it was dripping in lava. It slowly began walking towards us but it had an evil aurora around it. Blazette also sensed this and she launched a fire charge at it. The figure didn't even try to avoid it as it went into it with a sizzle. "My turn." I heard but it seemed to come from its mind. The monster rose up its arm then it shot a flow of lava at her. It hit her but being accustom to lava she shrugged it off. "Let's take this idiot down." Blazette said as she threw another fire charge at it. Eleanor flew up and Jennifer and I ran towards it. I swung my sword into it to be shocked as it was melted from contact. Jennifer tried kicking it in the groin but her foot got stuck in it. The monster then picked us up like nothing and flung us. "Watch out!" I yelled at Blazette before I slammed into her. The thing then launched more lava blocks at us to slow us down. "This guy is getting annoying." I told Blazette. "Yeah what do you think he is going to do next?" She asked. On cue, the monster than pulled out a golden sword out of it. My sword. " Aw nether no!" I yell at it as I get up ready to charge. It looked at me then grinned? It swung my sword even though I was twenty blocks away from it. "Idiot." I smirked before pain shot up my body. I was thrown back about fifty blocks from the force of the hit. Jennifer ran up beside me and stared at my body. There was a gash across my stomach that was about six inches long. It didn't hurt that much but it still stung. I looked up to see Eleanor get slapped by him and went flying. I looked back at the monster to see Blazette fighting it with it. She used her armor offensively and defensively. She was giving one heck of a fight before she got punched by it. She flew and landed next to me cold. "Crap." I said in my mind before breathing a sigh of relief. The Nether army marched out of the city comprised of every single nether mob. They surrounded the monster and did something that was strange. The pigmen and skeletons, instead of charging they dropped their weapons and pulled out buckets. I then saw my dad who is leader of defense overlook the plan. I couldn't hear what he said next but the monster tried to attack him with a punch. Daddy then yelled loud enough to here. "Die mother fucker!" He yelled in which all his pigmen poured out their buckets of water. There was a slight hiss as the lava made contact with the water before turning into obsidian. Slowly the monster turned into a statue of Princeton. He had a look of anger but with a slight look of understanding. Then, daddy motioned him to be carried into the city…

Princeton's P.O.V.

"Damn, why do I feel so cold?" I say slowly waking up. My vision was blurry so I couldn't really figure out my surroundings. After my vision cleared I found out I was in a5 by 5 prison cell. The walls were made out of nether brick and there was an iron door in one of the walls. The room had no light and the light came from the iron door. I was about to go back to sleep when I heard an all too familiar voice "Morning sleepy head." Penny told me. "Fuck you bitch." I retaliate "I plan to be." "Fine, you win now what do you want?" "Come with me." "Now why would I do that?" I look at her with my biggest glare. "Well looks like you're cold in there." "Fine where are you taking me?" I get up as she opens the door for me. "Will you stop asking questions?" "Fine." I say. We walked down a corridor with iron doors to the left right. The only light comes from the only wooden door and it has a zombie pigman as a guard. I was scared at first that it'll raise an alarm. We walked towards it and it didn't raise a stub, in fact it opened the door for us. "Thanks I guess?" I thank it. It replies with an oink and closed the door behind us. "Hey Penny?"

"What?"

"Why did that guard let us pass?"

"Oh we talked to our dads and convinced them to not kill you." She matter-of-factly said to me.

"How?"

"We told them how many uses you have. You can be our soldier, help us with information, and be our sex toy."

"Okay…"

We walked forward until we hit a huge spiral stair case. We walked all the way to the top where there was a pair of iron doors. There was no button which puzzled me. "How the hell do we open this?" I look at the wall. Penny grabbed my hand and pulled me to the side of the door. She walked through the solid netherbrick wall and pulled me in after. I stood there shocked at what I saw and couldn't believe my eyes. Even though the nether princesses live in one castle, I thought they would have their own rooms. Nope! They all slept on one gigantic bed together and it looked like an orgy. "Damn this is hot." I looked before turning around blushing. What the hell is wrong with me. I look back to see the U.N.F. laughing at my blush.

"Sooooooooooo…. Where do I sleep?" I rubbed the back of my head even though I knew the answer.

"With us stupid." Eleanor flashed me a grin and patted the spot next to her.

"No he is sleeping next to me." Blazette said with a slight sound of anger.

"No me. I got him."" Penny then pulled out her sword.

I knew where this was going from all the times Jerry called me for back up. I quickly came up with a plan as the girls started to fight.

"Enough! I'll sleep in the middle of the bed all right or I I'll sleep on the floor!" I yell let my anger get the best of me. I take off my shoes climbing up to the middle of the bed. I lay down and immediately got swarmed. Penny and Jennifer slept to the right side of me, Eleanor slept holding my left arm for dear life, and Blazette slept on top of me. "Damn, I could get used to this." I say in my mind before falling asleep and joining the snores in the room.

**Finally! I'm done. That took me all thanksgiving breaks and now it is finished. Princeton this your chapter. There it is. Jerry oyu pervert you are next. So far here are the connections.**

**JairusxSkelly**

**PrincetonxHarem you lucky bastard.**

**There I'm done. I have no life to get back to**


End file.
